


Something in the air

by elly32



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly32/pseuds/elly32
Summary: There was something in the air, something was going to change, he could feel it.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. Grey Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's been years since I wrote anything, I lost my inspiration, but recently something come back, and here is a result:)  
> Hope You'll like it:)  
> I don’t own anything but the plot.
> 
> As always a warning:  
> This piece wasn't betaed or Britt-read- and English is: a)no my native language and b)not my strong point! There could be ( and believe me there WOULD be a lot of grammar, spelling and other errors) so consider Yourself warned;)

There was something different in the air. Some change was coming, he felt that clearly with every bone of his body. He couldn't sleep whirling all over the camp night after night observing gathered forces and waiting for something to happen. King's tent was the only place he tried to avoid, he could simply not force himself to go there as long as she was there as well. She who was the sole reason of tensions in the camp, she, who tried to win him over, to be his friend but he couldn't force himself to accept her.

  
It wasn't his envy or the fact that King's mother was unhappy with her presence, or even that all of the lords looked at her distrustfully. He knew that she was pretty, that was nice, that her presence pleased the King but she wasn't the right one and he had known it from the very beginning. Her presence alone could cause only a disaster, he heard whispers in the camp saying that the King would take her as his mate and his whole being shuddered at the thought of the catastrophe that it would cause. He knew she was the wrong one! Something had to change, something hung in the air.

His patience was rewarded two days later. He had sensed her before scouts alarmed the King that a group of enemy soldiers had been discerned and a foray of the small group of riders was ordered.

  
The group of soldiers wearing King of the Seven Kingdoms colors ventured deep into the grounds far away from their secure camps. They rushed after their fleeing prey to capture her so blinded by the award awaiting them that they didn't even notice the moment in which their position changed from hunters to prey for which wolves hunted. He was on the head of the pursuit led by the King himself and he didn't care about anything but her. He felt, he must hurry, knew that each second was worth its weight in gold. The time was of the essence now. She was close, so close. For the first time in what seemed to be ages he was at peace. He had a purpose, he knew what must be done in order to fix it all. He attacked as one of the firsts throwing himself on the backs of soldiers who stood between him and her. He tore his way through soldiers mercilessly, not seeing their pleading looks he didn't even hear his King's orders driven by primitive instincts, primal force which demanded of him to get to her and protect her.

  
In the end he saw her, small huddled figure lying by the dead horse, covered with the muddy, ripped cape. She was wounded, bruised, but she was alive he was sure if that. He gave up the fight and stood by her ready to defend her with his own body growling at everyone soldiers of the South and the North who would have thought about getting near her Let them try! She wasn't theirs, she belonged to him, she belonged only to him and the King.

  
In the end there was only silence, the battle was won. He glared at the soldiers gathered around him snarling at them.

  
“Grey Wind!” the voice of the King sounded like a thunder. Soldiers stepped aside to make place for the King in the North who was clearly startled by his faithful companion strange behavior

  
“What are doing? Who’s there with you, why are…” Robb’s voice died away when his saw small figure lieing next to his wolf. Blowing wind had torn away her hood and her gold hair flew in the wind.

  
Grey Wind howled. It was her, she was safe, and she smelled just right. Everything was going to be fine. That strange feeling of unease disappeared.


	2. Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all Kudos:D

Looking at her misshapen reflection in the mirror, the young princess carefully pressed the cold dressing to her purple cheek. Her brother had been displeased with her after finding her in the corridor near the council chambers and had not failed to demonstrate her his resentment. Her cheek stung, but it was a small price to pay for all that she found out. Now she just had to figure out what to do with her knowledge. Oh, she had no illusions that it had not been by pure chance that few days ago she had overheard the fragments of her grandfather's conversations and had seen the shredded messages he had been sending, which aroused her unease and curiosity. It had been the work of Spider, she had no doubts about that. Spider who wandered all over the court collecting scraps of information. She was aware that he hated her brother and mother, but would never openly act against them, he was too much of a coward for that, so he resolved to use her to beat the King. Without a shadow of a doubt, he counted on all the blame to fall on her in.

But what could she possibly do?

Today, she gained the full knowledge of a plot between her grandfather, Walder Frey and Roose Bolton, a scheme to lure into the trap and slaughter the leaders of the Northern army starting with the King in the North and his Lady Mother. Such a horrible atrocity and treachery! The saddest part was that she wasn't even shocked by her grandfather's plan. In the end, Tywin Lannister was a pragmatic man who didn't care about such nonsense as honor or decency and since he couldn't defeat the enemy in an open fight he found a different way. The death of the King in the North would have put an end to the rebellion, her brother's rule would have been safe for years. She trembled at the very thought - no one knew better than her what kind of madman and monster her brother was or what he was capable of. For the time being, he was restrained by their grandfather, but it would take just one order from the Boy-King and grandfather's head would end up in the basket just like Ned Stark's ! And then there would be no one left to stop him!

But could she do it?

Warning the King in the North would mean betraying her own family, and that her mother and brother would never forgive. Grandfather Tywin would understand, Myrcella smiled to herself, her always pragmatic and practical grandfather would understand, she was sure of that, he would not forgive but surely understand. The best of the strategists in the whole kingdom was after all a logical man. She got up and walked to the window gazing at the city with a blind eye. She recalled every blow, every insult and hurtful word from Joffrey's mouth and her mother's subsequent silence, she remembered Sansa's cries when she had been beaten at her brother's command, she remembered Tommen's cry when Joffrey had squashed his favorite kitten's head with a boot, just for fun. No, he couldn't win. He couldn't been allowed to continue ruling. The northern armies were 5 days away from the capitol, if she rode a full gallop without a break she could reach them in 3 days. She couldn't take Sansa and Tommen with her, she couldn't even tell them what she was planning to do, she couldn't trust Ser Arys, so the only thing left to do was to use Spider's help, sneak out of the castle and hope that her brother and Sansa would survive long enough to see the end of Joffrey's reign.

She wasn't even surprised when after opening the chamber door she didn't find Ser Arys behind them and in his place she saw a small boyish figure summoning her with his hand. One of Spider's little birds, of course.

* * *

When she had made her choice 3 days ago, Myrcella had not contemplated how the King in the North would react to her arrival or the information she provide him with. But now, standing in front of him and his mother in the King's tent and telling her story, she felt a sense of uncertainty. They had no reason to believe her statements, and given the hard look they were giving her, they did not believe a single word that came from her mouth. Distraught, she dropped her eyes and looked at the wolf that was sitting next to her. From the moment she regained consciousness not even an hour earlier in the same tent, the wolf had not taken a step away from her. The wolf raised his head and moved closer, so that her hand rested between his ears, offering her support. It seemed that at least he trusted her.

"Assuming you're telling the truth, princess, that your grandfather actually planned the ambush, what do you want to obtain in return for your information?" Robb asked harshly. "By saving me, you're betraying your family, you're fraternizing with your King's enemy."

"My King, being his sister, I know better than anyone that as long as Joffrey is king no one is safe. I have chosen to take your side to protect my brother Tommen." 

"So that's your reason," Lady Stark spoke for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "You want my son to kill your current king, your brother, and put your other brother on the throne." she said bluntly, the words, _just like your mother_ were hanging in the air unspoken.

Myrcella was shivering at the very thought of Tommen, her sweet little brother, tied down for a lifetime to that dreadful iron chair that had been causing her nightmares since she was a child.

"Not My Lady, never! My brother and I have no wish to sit on this throne, it is all yours, if you want it. In return for what I did, I only ask for the safety of my brother Tommen- that's all I want."

"Not your mother or grandfather or Joffrey or yourself?" Robb was mocking not believing her statements.

She wasn't surprised, given whose blood was circulating in her veins, she was baffled that after bringing her to the camp she wasn't immediately shackled.

"A plea for mercy for my mother would be a futile one, Your Majesty, given her part in your father's death, as we both know. My grandfather is Tywin Lannister," she grinned slightly "he will handle himself without my help, and Joffrey" she took a deep breath "Joffrey is a monster who deserves a hundredfold of everything that will befall him. And as for me, Your Majesty is well aware of what fate would have awaited me if you decided to give me up to my family after what I have done."

Lady Catelyn sighed profoundly clearly bewildered by her words. But how could she explain to them how she could explain to anyone who was not living in King's Landing what it meant to be the daughter of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon and Joffrey's sister? How could she explain the indifference of her constantly drunken father, the anxiety over her mother's resentment and wrath or the fright of her appalling brother? No, the Starks would never understand such things.

The King in the North measured her with an impenetrable stare. She was not able to see in him even a trace of the young man that once had offered her a smile and his arm a long, long time ago in Winterfell. The man before her was a warrior acquainted with the death, and she was the granddaughter, daughter and sister of his foes! She was quivering, wrapping herself tightly in a torn cloak. That gesture pulled the King out of his thoughts. It would seem that it was only now that he realized what a miserable state she really was - in ripped clothes, with tousled hair and a bruise clearly visible on her cheek, exhausted after three days of riding.

"For the time being, you'll stay here as our guest princess and we'll verify the information you provided us. If what you said is true, I will grand you your wish." Robb turned to the woman sitting next to him "Mother?"

"I'll take care of her." Lady Catelyn got up and addressed her. "Come with me." Her voice was lacking sympathy, but she no longer looked at her with open hostility.

Myrcella curtsied before the King, and obediently followed Lady Stark, with her inseparable companion walking by her side. "Grey Wind!" King's voice rang out in the air, but his loyal wolf only gave him a quick glance before he marched after the women his tail waggling as soon as he reached the princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	3. Catelyn & Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for comments and kudos:D

* * *

The tent to which Lady Catelyn led the young princess was humble, because it was designed for one of her servants and consisted only of a bunk, but it was located in the middle of the camp and would ensure that their unexpected guest would not sneak out unnoticed. In any case, Lady Catelyn saw that in a short time it was surrounded by a number of soldiers, no doubt at the command of her son.

She turned her eyes to the young lady standing before her. Her resemblance to Cersei was so striking that it made her flinch.

" My Lady?" the princess was looking at her questioningly standing quietly in the middle of the tent.

"I'll send you some water to clean up and some clothes. Somebody will bring you something to eat shortly, though I doubt what we have to offer can compare to any dinner at court in Red Keep." Lady Catelyn has been unable to resist the bite, but the young princess did not look affected.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's irrelevant, the simplest of meals is enough for me." Myrcella curtsied, expecting Lady Catelyn to leave, but she was hesitating. There was something about that young girl , some kind of sweetness that her mother never possessed, that made even her, the woman who swore to kill them all, unable to force herself to raise her hand against that golden head. The sweetness and bravery, Catelyn almost smiled recalling the way this fragile girl had faced her son just a few minutes ago. Perhaps, just perhaps... Lady Catelyn hesitated. Her husband was fond of her when they had met the King's family in Winterfell, and he had only seemed to like the two younger children of the King.

"My Lady?" the princess raised her head. " Is there anything else?" She asked as if she realized what was on Catelyn's mind.

"You stated, previously in front of the King, that my daughter, that Sansa was alive," Catelyn has finally resolved to take the risk of making a conversation, "but is she safe?"

Myrcella gazed her straight in the eye and replied in the utmost sincerity: "No My Lady, as long as she remains in my brother's grip, she will never be fully safe."

Catelyn, although she was expecting exactly that kind of an answer, was nevertheless shaken and seeking support, she sat on a bunk with the princess standing opposite her, waiting for the next questions, as if she knew that they would follow.

"What, " Catelyn swallowed "What is he doing to her?"

Her mother's heart did not want to know the truth, but she could not live in not knowing a minute longer.

"He hits her, or more accurately commands the members of his guard to do so, a pack of beasts led by Ser Meryn Trant. He humiliates her with his conduct and verbal games" Myrcella revealed without omitting a single detail.

Catelyn nodded her head biting her lips, the next words almost stuck in her throat, but she had to know, she had to know what fate she had condemned her eldest daughter to by her foolishness.

" Did he...did he, force her to do any... things?"

"No, he wouldn't dare, not ever." Myrcella, at the sight of Catelyn's suffering, fell to her knees and grasped her hands to provide her with reassurance and consolation. "Not even he would have dared to commit such a deceit."

Catelyn sighed and looked with gratitude at kneeling girl bruised face.

"And this?" she pressed her finger on Myrcella's cheek, "He did it as well."

Myrcella nodded.

"Tell me truthfully, my child," Catelyn requested, capturing her face in her hands and examining emerald eyes. "Is what you told my son true?"

"I swear on my life" the princess affirmed fervently, her emerald eyes glistened with tears.

Catelyn moved her hand along her head in an intimate maternal manner.

"You have been at war, little one, many of them, and you wear many scars within" she whispered softly, the first time noticing a wounded soul behind the façade of an impeccable princess. Myrcella's lips trembled when she felt that gesture. No one has ever looked at her with such tender, nearly maternal love. The words just poured out of her lips.

* * *

"I do believe her" Catelyn announced when she entered his tent a few hours after she had left it with the princess.

Robb raised his head from the plans and looked at his mother. She walked with confidence, and there was an aura of determination around her that he had not been able to see for days.

" As did I," Robb admitted "even though it is hard to imagine such treachery."

"What are you going to do, my son?" she asked coming nearer. They had not spoken so openly for a long time, and she was pleased with his receptiveness.

"Make them pay for it" he pledged.

* * *

To Robb's utmost dismay, it was easier to find evidence of treason than anyone would have expected. By dawn, his loyal men brought to him chained up Roose Bolton who now, kneeling before his King surrounded only by the most loyal advisors, was confronted with the notes confirming the plot that were found in his possession and was confessing all his sins with the accompaniment of the Grey Wind's growling. The wolf appeared to want to rip his throat open at the first opportunity. It would seem that the princess' warning came just in time, he was on the verge of falling into a trap!

Robb leaned his hand on his knee and stared firmly at the kneeling traitor. His fate was sealed, as was the fate of the House Frey. All he had left was to decide how to handle it.

He knew what was wanted by his men, the quick public execution of the traitors and a march on the remaining conspirators, but he hesitated. He didn't want to lose any more people in pointless battles. His gaze ran sideways, where a young princess stood right behind his mother. Her presence here was called for by the lords, who, after the first shock, wanted to know the whole story from her own lips. Not discouraged by their apparent resentment and distrust or even by Jon Umber's disrespectful remarks, the princess had repeated the whole story without fear, and now she was standing there looking directly at the pleading for his life Bolton. The lords' argument about the further course of action has reached a boiling point and Robb rose determinedly to cease it.

" We won't accomplish anything by fighting. I'll decide where to go from here, for the time being you take him away from here, but beware," he said with such a fierce gaze that even Umber has humbly lowered his eyes. "Nothing that has been said here is allowed to go anywhere, is that understood?!"

There was a murmur of consent. None of them would ever dare to oppose him when he looked at them like that. He dismissed them and waited for them to leave before turning to the princess unsurprised that his wolf was already back at her side.

"It appears I owe you my undying gratitude, Princess" he said with resentment, because the last thing he needed and wanted was to owe anything to any of the Lannisters, even the most beautiful of them.

Myrcella lifted her head looking at him "So do we have an understanding my King? You will spare my brother?"

Robb chuckled, she was stubborn negotiator " Yes, princess, I'll protect your brother and you." He accepted her terms slightly modifying them." The question remains, what should I do with you now?"

Lady Catelyn glanced at Myrcella and Robb was amazed as a young woman nodded and smiled as if answering his mother's silent question.

"Myrcella will remain with me as my companion here in the camp," his mother declared. "We have already discussed this yesterday, she has an insight concerning numerous people and places in the south that could be useful to you, and moreover, there is no safer place for her than our camp at the moment."

Robb wouldn't even bother to object. Obviously, last night, something else occurred that prompted his mother to reach such a decision. All he was left to do was to acknowledge that he contained a new ally.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos:D

"I'll kill her! I'll skin her alive, dismember her and have her hanged from the city walls!" Joffrey's shouts and screams have been resounding in the castle ever since the message was received that the Northern army had launched an unexpected attack on the Frey family and vanquished them. There was no doubt to whom Robb Stark had owed the avoidance of the ambush that had been set against him, and who exactly had helped him to turn the imminent defeat into another victory.

"It's all your fault, Mother!" Joffrey would not stop whining, blaming everyone and everything for the failure. "You ought to guard her better! Lock that little treacherous bitch up! Kill her in the crib!"

In a rage, Joffrey had already ordered to destroy and burn all of his sister's belongings, to remove her name from the chronicles and to seek out and slay anyone involved in her flight. The walls filled with cut-off heads of servants, knights, and lords until Tywin stepped in, commanding an end to this madness. Joffrey sought to kill everyone who had ever encountered his sister, from the smallest servants to the trusted ladies. In addition, of course, he stripped her of the title of Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, banned her from the family, and forbade the use of her name. The only person in the royal family who seemed to care about all this was Tommen, who when his brother announced that from then on he was forbidden to call Myrcella his sister, in a remarkable act of rebellion locked himself in his rooms refusing to participate in the King's actions. Only the intervention of Cersei prevented Joffrey from accusing his younger brother of high treason.

* * *

Tywin Lannister calmly sipped the wine in his chamber, disregarding the King's screams and frenzy. They had failed, it was true, but the demise of the Frey family was of no significance to them. Looking ahead into the war, nothing changed. There was still a chance to win. The only thing that really bothered him greatly was not the fact that Myrcella had betrayed them, but his failure to foresee it.

He had not bothered to take her into account when he was designing his movements and placing the pawns in the game. Misconceived that his pretty granddaughter was just a beautiful face and a promising asset to offer when married properly he disregarded her, forgetting whose daughter and granddaughter she was and whose blood was circulating in her veins and that had been a mistake he could not forgive himself for. He had failed to predict that she would be cunning enough to not only discover his schemes, but to successfully destroy them as well! Although, pragmatically speaking, if he wouldn't defeat the King in the North, then at least his House would not perish. Tywin smirked, no matter who would win his House would last, because if he was certain of anything, it would be that Myrcella would maintain loyalty to her younger brother.

* * *

" You!" the King addressed the kneeling Ramsey, Roose Bolton's bastard, who, following execution of his father, by Robb Stark, had fled to Kings Landing with a handful of reliable men to offer his services to Joffrey. "You shall return there and deliver me her quartered corpse! Take your men, and don't dare return without her chopped-up body!"

Jaime Lannister, who was standing by the throne restrained himself from reaching for his blade at the sight of a broad, vicious smile that twisted Ramsey's face. Jaime had seen such a ferocious smile in the past, right here in the very same place on a different face. The face of a cruel old man whose only dream has been to rape and burn everyone around him alive. In fact, words of Ramsey's reputation and his passions had reached him long before. No doubt he and Joffrey might have been best of friends, sharing a passion for barbarity and misery, and that monster was supposed to descended on Myrcella?

* * *

"You can't be serious, Father!" Jaime exclaimed in front of his impassioned father, who was having dinner in peace.

"He ordered him to kill Myrcella! He sent ten men led by Ramsey Bolton! Stark won't do anything to protect her! Soldiers of the North will not die for the princess of the south!"

"Former princess!" Tywin smoothly put down his cutlery and stared at his eldest son, "You don't really expect me to challenge the King in favor of the woman who betrayed both him and her own family?! That would be a treason to our ruling King," those words seemed to be quite serious. Tywin was not jesting.

Jaime was stunned by the shock. He looked helplessly at his brother who was listening to their conversation.

" Many things can occur before Ramsay and his men reach the Northern camp, besides, brother, you are wrong, young Stark is his father's son, and Myrcella saved his life, he will protect her, and if he will, so do his warriors." Tyrion provided his point of view.

He could not entirely engage in their dispute , because all his was thinking was Varys or rather his last words, just before the royal guards had escorted him to the execution.

" _For the realm_."

_"For the realm."_

Varys had claimed it as if it had been the most natural thing in the world. Tyrion frowned while drinking wine. His old companion, maybe even a friend. He had no way of saving the Spider, no one could have saved him after Baelish had revealed to Joffrey that it had been the Spider who had assisted Myrcella's escape, but by the Gods he could retaliate against this deceitful opportunist, who has been plaguing the world for far too long with his existence. Not for the realm, he himself was shitting and pissing on the realm that referred to him as a mockery of nature, but for Varys, for his friend.

He began to plot a vengeance, after all a true Lannister always pays his debts.

Jaime realizing he wouldn't convince his father to change his mind and seeing Tyrion's indifference left the chamber slamming the doors. Tywin sighed. If only the courage and good looks of the older son could be matched with the intellect of the younger the Lannisters would have been the most powerful of the Houses, and he would not have had to worry about their fate and survival.

"No comments?" he asked Tyrion bitterly, pushing away his plate. Thinking about the future of his family as always effectively took his appetite away.

" Comments? What comments? Ramsay and his men won't make it to the Northern camps, as we are both aware." Tyrion found it extremely satisfying to see the surprise in Tywin's eyes. "I noticed that a small unit of your men had disappeared from the castle, Father," he clarified, reaching for the wine and filling the goblet with great pleasure, if he wasn't mistaken for the fourth time since dinner began. "You undoubtedly sent them to give Bolton your regards."

"And why would I do that, hmm?"

Tyrion belched loudly, just to enjoy the sight of repulsion and resentment on his father's face.

" Because her death would not make any difference, because the Lannisters once had their part in killing the beautiful princess, and to this day we atone for that deed, because Ramsay Bolton is totally useless to us, he is too erratic to be useful. Because it's good for our House to have men or in this case women on both sides of the conflict" Tyrion wiped his mouth and concluded, "Because Myrcella is a Lannister and your granddaughter, and if anyone is going to punish her it'll be you."

Tywin did not grant him with an answer. Truly it was the Gods' wickedness that they bestowed intelligence and perspicacity on the wrong of his sons. But, perhaps, it could be exploited. Joffrey was fascinated by Margaery Tyrell, and there was the Stark girl. With one move, he could guarantee the future of his House and possible control over the North. Yes, that was definitely something to consider.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think:)


	5. Talisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos:D They keep me writing!

When she had heard about her arrival from whispers circulating around the camp, she had been surprised and intrigued. A princess of Seven Kingdoms betraying the King, her brother and seeking refuge in the camp of his enemies? It was surprising. When, after the attack on the Freys and the beheading of Bolton, she, like everyone else, had learned of the princess's role in discovering the plot against the King's life, she felt deep gratitude for the young woman who had risked her life to save Robb. However, now, standing by the tent with the wounded and watching from afar as she stood by Catelyn's side, and they both talked to Robb, or more precisely as Robb was listening to her words, leaning down to not lose any of the things she said, seeing his gaze not even for a moment leaving her face and a light smile of approval on Catelyn's lips, now she felt only grief and anger.

They hadn't been laying together since that memorable day when he had brought the princess fainted into the camp and she initially had written this on account of recent events that had absorbed his attention, but now she began to wonder if his unwillingness to see her had something to do with the beautiful princess who stood serenely by his side. Because yes, she was beautiful, this Talisa could not deny her. She was beautiful, even now standing in a modest dark dress slightly too long, undoubtedly loaned by Catelyn, friendly, polite, keen to help everyone - whether repairing clothes, or advising Robb or even a few times when she came to her own improvised hospital offering her services and with a smile complimenting her skills and dedication ensuring that she wanted to learn as much as possible from her. In some mysterious way she bewitched even the distrustful soldiers of the North, who respectfully gave way to her and bowed when she walked through the camp as if through a royal chamber, even with her hands dirty with soot or carrying Catelyn's things, and even wounded smiled at her when she gave them water, delighted by the light touch of her hand on their forehead. They never looked at her that way, her who was saving their lives! Even that cursed wolf that she has been frightened to touch appeared to be under her spell keeping her company and purring with joy whenever she petted him.

The gazes of Talisa and Lady Catelyn crossed. _I have warned you_ , the eyes of an elderly woman seemed to speak _. I have warned you about what would happen, but you wouldn't listen._

Talisa clenched her hands in fist. Lady Catelyn was wrong! She and Robb were in love, that's enough! She wasn't just going to give it up. She couldn't.

* * *

"No one will win the war without allegiances, without alliances. You must have them, and the houses of Westeros won't support you unless you offer them something in return." Myrcella was explaining her point of view when they were wandering through the camp.

"What would you suggest I should offer them princess?" he was curious. Her perspective on the war was different from his. Until now, he had not considered an alliance with the enemy based solely on possible gains. For him, allies were people who fought for a common cause, united by common beliefs or blood ties, not people who thought only for possible profits and gains. But this tactic has been successfully used for years by Tywin Lannister, so he thought it would be valuable to understand it. The fact that a conversation with her has been a balsam compared to the endless discussions with the lords was also not without significance

"It depends on what you want, Your Grace. If it is as I presume, and you don't care about the Iron Throne but about the independence of the North and the safety of your family, you have something to offer each of them-an iron throne and an alliance with the North, though not every house would be interested in such an offer," she carried on tucking a strand of hair, which broke out of her braid and stubbornly tickled her face, behind her ear.

"Someone wouldn't be interested in the Iron Throne?!" Robb laughed in disbelief. "Forgive me princess, but I don't know any Southerner House who wouldn't want to see themselves in King's Landing. Actually, I challenge you, princess, point one!" he encouraged her, hoping she would admit her mistake, confident of his victory.

"Of course, my King, for example, the Martells who rule Dorne," she quickly pointed out, "you'll never tempt them with the throne, it won't interest the Prince of Dorne, but there's one thing he and his brother want above all else, more than any treasures. Justice for their murdered sister - that you can offer them."

Robb looked at her with respect. There was indeed a clever mind behind the beautiful face. He was the one who ran out of arguments. He fought the temptation to tuck away the curl which persistently tickled her blushing cheek.

* * *

Ramsay was sneaking in silence, covering himself in the darkness and clenching his hand on the knife. They had killed his men, that filthy bastard killed his men! Ramsay gnawed his teeth and whined because of the pain of a broken nose and a sliced face, recalling the treacherous and vicious attack of Tywin Lannister's men. But he would have his revenge, he would enjoy the blood and horror of that old sod. As soon as he would throw the girl's corpse at King Joffrey's feet, he would demand his only due reward: Tywin Lannister's head, and then personally, with a little blunt knife, he would cut it off, enjoying every second of the old man's screaming! Ramsey Bolton, Lord of Casterly Rock, it sounded so good!

The tent he was heading for was almost in the middle of the camp, but it was also very poorly guarded. Apparently Robb Stark wasn't afraid of his guest running away. Things were working out for him. With one movement he knocked the careless guard out and slipped inside. His gaze rested on the sleeping figure and he was tempted to get to know her more closely. What a pity that he didn't have more time. He took a step in her direction and stretched out the knife when he heard a thundering rumble right next to himself.

Fascinated by the sleeping figure, he did not notice that there was someone else by her side of the bunk. The giant wolf exposed all of his teeth and repeated the sound. The first growl was a warning, the second a pledge of death.

"Grey Wind?" Myrcella woke up from the dream " What is..."

Her eyes fell on a man standing in a tent with a dark muddy face showing his teeth in a grotesque smile and knife in his hand.

"ROBB!" an uncontrollable cry came out of her mouth.

Tough. At least he would kill her! He jumped forward raising the knife.

A man, a woman and a wolf suddenly become entangled in a deadly embrace.

* * *

She entered his tent just a few minutes ago and was looking at his bowed figure and frowned face with fondness. He was clearly tired by the hardships of war. How could she have suspected anything else? She frowned at her thoughts and, evoking a smile on her face, moved forward, unplugging the top of her dress ready to tear him away from his grim reflections.

"I've missed you," she said, putting her hand on his back and enjoying the play of muscle under a thin shirt.

He turned around quickly surprised by her presence.

"Talisa" in his voice, no joy could be heard, his eyes did not shine at her sight, he did not embrace her as he used to and she felt a slight uncertainty.

"I wasn't expecting you today."

His words, but above all the tone in which he spoke them made her feel as if he had poured icy water on her, but she swore to herself that she would try, after all what they had shared during those few nights spent together could not simply fade away in the early morning mist.

"Yes, I know, but it's been so long since we've been together." She put her hands on his chest and moved them up to the strings of his shirt "I've missed you."

She confessed with her lips right next to his mouth before kissing him quickly. She hoped that it would be enough for him to remember how it was between them before.

"Talisa" he pulled his lips from her and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her lightly away and staring attentively at her face, as if looking for something.

"Robb" she reached to his cheek.

"ROBB!" the terrifying cry ripped the night's silent and still air.

He let her go in one second, so fast that she lost her balance and grasping the sword ran out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think:D


	6. Robb & Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos:D The thought that my stories have readers keeps me writting:D

* * *

He didn't even know how or when he ran out of the tent, barefoot in a loose shirt, he didn't notice the soldiers who were following him, in his head there was only this terrifying desperate cry at the sound of which his heart leapt to his throat. A frightened cry for help that ripped from the throat of a young woman whom he had sworn to protect.

He fell inside her tent ready to slice into pieces the person who attacked her. But on this occasion he was belated, the princess had another protector. He lowered his sword staring at a man lying on the ground with a big wolf sitting on his chest. The man did not move, which was wise given that his throat was in the wolf's jaws, and only one snap was between him and death.

"Ramsay Bolton"

Smalljon identified the attacker by nearly spitting out his name, but Robb didn't care who the piece of dirt was at that moment.

He was going to rip him to shreds later. His gaze rested on the shocked woman sitting on the bunk, with tarnished golden hair, pale face and wide open eyes. He was alarmed to see the red spots that started to appear on the bedding. He dropped the sword out of his hand and went to bed with hurry, moving his hands desperately along her body in search of injury.

"Myrcella? Where are you wounded? What hurts you? Myrcella? Where did he hurt you?" he was panicking, bending over her, forgetting the formalities and courtesy, not even seeing her highly improper stance of clothing which was reveling too much of creamy white skin.

" Robb! What are you doing?!" his mother appeared next to him and with a gesture sent out most of the soldiers who looked inside out of curiosity, the last thing a frightened girl needed now was an audience!

"Let the girl breathe! Can't you see she's in shock?!" Catelyn wanted to push Robb aside, but he never budged, focused only on the frightened princess.

Myrcella, sensing their presence and hearing familiar voices, blinked returning to reality. She focused her eyes on Robb's frightened face and the frantic look in his blue eyes

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch, I'm fine. I woke up and he was inside, but Grey Wind saved me," she promised putting her hand on his and raising the other one to show her arm. "It's nothing, most of the blood is his, Grey Wind protected me," she rushed seeing the look on his face.

Robb's face darkened from anger at the sight of a red bloody streak adorning her snow-white shoulder, and a deep, deadly growling sound came out of his mouth. That bastard, that son of a swine, hurt her! At the very thought he felt a burst of fury. He clenched his hands on her shoulders, wanting desperately to hold her tightly to himself to make sure she was all right and healthy.

"You must be treated" Catelyn seeing her son's reaction decided to act "Lady Talisa? Could you help me?"

Myrcella's gaze has flown to the other woman. Her eyes widened when she saw the state of her dress and swollen lips. She dropped her eyes blushing and gently moved away from Robb, who, not understanding what was going on, instinctively tightened his hands to keep her with him.

"Your Lady mother is right, Your Grace," she softly stated, "my wound needs to be treated, and I would like to get dressed."

She avoided his eyes and behaved as if an invisible wall suddenly grew between them.

She slipped out from under his hands and got up, wrapped in a blanket. His arms fell down numbly and he could only watch without grasping what had just happened as his mother and Talisa led her out, supporting her between themselves. A pitiful howl came out of the Grey Wind's throat. He didn't like what just happened either.

"Run" Robb gave the order and the wolf almost immediately followed the women.

Ramsay Bolton didn't even have time to get some air and breathe a sigh of relief when a few pairs of strong hands picked him up from the ground and faced the fury that was burning in Robb's hard look.

"Take him away!" he growled looking at Bolton with pure hatred, his eyes as cold as ice from the far north.

* * *

Myrcella, embarrassed, was avoiding even looking and Talisa when she was efficiently and quickly dressing her wounds. How could she be so stupid and naive as not to realize that those two had been sharing something?! A foolish little girl who imagined and wished for impossible things only because someone was kind and polite to her! Out of sheer embarrassment, she wanted to sink to the ground!

Her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by Catelyn, who with a motherly, caring gesture embraced her shoulders sitting next to her.

"Come on, come on, calm down," she said quietly. "You're all right, you're all right. You're safe," she muttered, rocking her shoulders.

She hid her face on Catelyn's chest and cried, releasing the horror she had experienced and the grief for something she had lost.

* * *

It took several hours before she saw the King again, but by that time she had already managed to contain herself and dress up. Her freshly wrapped arm did not hurt even when she stood up to greet him when he entered Lady Catelyn's tent where they were both waiting for him.

"No, don't get up, princess." Robb raised his hand in a gesture to stop her.

The last thing he wanted to do was to put even more strain on her health. Didn't he disappoint her enough by failing to protect her properly and, as a result, almost depriving her of life? He clenched his jaws, Ramsey has paid for what he did, and he would pay for a long time to come. It was Smalljon who had proposed to handle him in Bolton fashion, which Robb was eager to do. That bastard didn't deserve an easy death from the blow of a sword!

"What did he say? Why did he attack Princess Myrcella?!" Catelyn couldn't hide her astonishment and indignation.

Robb hesitated. He didn't know how to tell Myrcella everything he learned from Ramsey's lips, but she gave him a handout.

"It was my brother, wasn't it? He's the one who sent him here to kill me." She was proud of herself that her voice didn't shake when she said those words.

He sat down across from her and looked at her face carefully and then moved his eyes to the bandaged shoulder. His fingers itched to touch her, move his hands over her shoulders as he had done in her tent, ensuring she was all right and healthy. He clenched his hands in fists to resist temptation.

"Yes, your brother gave him orders to kill you and bring him back your corpse," he confessed with great effort, mastering the fury he felt as he realized how close Ramsey had been to achieving his goal.

Myrcella wasn't even surprised.

"And he was stupid enough to try to do it himself?" Lady Catelyn could not believe such naivety.

"He didn't. Joffrey sent a group of men with him, but they were killed in an ambush arranged by Tywin Lannister before they got to our camp," Robb continued, but his voice reflected some doubt.

Ramsey had no reason to lie, but on the other hand, why Tywin Lannister would persecute his king and grandson. Unless... his gaze concentrated on the fair figure sitting across from him. Unless for his granddaughter.

"Grandfather has always been a logical man." Myrcella admitted harshly, "My death would not have contributed anything to him, and it is not known if I will not do him a better service alive. One mustn't get rid of the potential advantages before the final outcome."

Robb and Catelyn were equally astonished by the complete calm and acceptance with which she spoke these words. How could she have believed that she was so insignificant to her family? That she meant so little to them? For Robb, who started the war to get his sister back, it was beyond comprehension, but Catelyn, who still remembered their first conversation, understood and only stroke the young girl's hair with a tender gesture.

"Ramsay confessed something else," Robb reluctantly added, "After your escape, Princess, your brother took away your title and disinherited you."

"So you shouldn't call me a princess anymore, Your Grace," she noted trying to find a sense of humor in the whole situation, but he remained serious.

"He also ordered the execution of those who he considered your accomplices in the escape."

"Who?!" Her face has turned almost transparent. Oh, no! This was what she wanted to avoid at all costs!

"Lord Varys and some of his spies he managed to capture, Ser Arysa Oakheart, your handmaids," he listed with anxiety as her eyes filled with tears at every name.

"And Tommen? What about my brother?!" she panicked. There's no way he'd hurt Tommen! No, her mother wouldn't allow it!

"From what Ramsey said, your brother is safe." Robb calmed her down and smiled at the relief that was clearly visible on her face.

"How did he know? Who told him about Varys? And the others? They knew nothing about my plans! I deliberately didn't tell them to keep them safe!" Myrcella was trying to find some sense in the senseless information she received.

"According to Ramsey, as far as he can be trusted, Varys was betrayed by Lord Petyr Baelish." Robb continued his tale and upon hearing that Lady Catelyn shook violently.

"I could have guessed, the filthy traitorous mongrel," Myrcella responded with a unique amount of vehemence. "First he betrayed your father, now Varys, and tomorrow he'll betray everyone else to succeed!"

"What are you talking about?" Lady Catelyn exclaimed, raising her hand to her throat, " Baelish betrayed my husband?"

"Yes, My Lady, I saw it with my own eyes, he put a knife to his throat." Myrcella claimed.

* * *

Tyrion went into his chamber and looked at the young woman sitting by the window. Since the day of their hurried wedding a few days ago, they hadn't talked much to each other, and he couldn't be surprised. His beautiful wife, forced to marry someone like him, trapped among her enemies, had every right to hate him. He was sighing heavily closing the door, he didn't want to, but they had to talk, as the information he had gained filled him with heavy anxiety. He could only hope to convince her that he was not her enemy.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thougts? Don't forget to tell me:D


	7. Petyr

Petyr Baelish couldn't believe his good fortune. Him, who had been once a skinny, poor kid looking helplessly as the stronger and richer ones had been gaining everything they desired, who had always been losing everything now seemed to have everything in his grasp. He overcame his past rival and enjoyed the sight of his beheaded head, he got rid of Varys, the spy who had been snooping around all the time, and now he could easily weave his web of intrigue around them all: Lannisters, Baratheons, Tyrells and Starks, and they all had no idea that he was the one pulling all the strings, and they were just dancing like puppets! If only he could get rid of Tywin Lannister! He was the only one who could still compromise him, but he had time, and in time he could deceive him too. All he had to do was choose whether he wished to win Catelyn or maybe bring her younger, pretty and sweet version to his bed. He smirked cunningly. He had everything! All he had to do was reach for it.

* * *

Sansa hid her emotions behind a courteous, impersonal smile when Tyrion approached her and, having bowed to her, drew a small stool closer, to sit facing her. True, from the day of their wedding, her husband has kept his promise, he did not touch her, he did not hurt her, he did not hit her, he did not even address her with a harsher word, but she never forgot that he was a Lannister, she was not so foolish to fall for any of their tricks!

"My lady, we need to talk. I have obtained some information that causes me some concern and I feel that, for the sake of all of us, it is better for you to be aware of the imminent danger too", he began his speech carefully, not wanting to frighten her.

Sansa hid her anxiety. She didn't know why Tyrion was talking in riddles. Impending danger? Her? She's been in danger since the day she entered this cursed place!

"As you know, Varys was killed by the King's order, executed for his involvement in my niece fleeing to your brother."

Sansa almost laughed at the memory of Joffrey's anger and helplessness when he had learned that his younger sister had defied him and left the castle alone. She thought no one would have the courage to do so! She trusted that princess Myrcella was safe in her brother's camp, and she would like to meet her again just to thank her for what she had done for Robb. Sansa found out from the tales circulating throughout the castle that Robb had evaded an ambush and condemned the traitors. He was getting nearer to the final triumph every day.

"But what you probably don't know is that Varys' involvement in Myrcella's escape was brought to the light by Lord Baelish." Tyrion concluded and watched her carefully. He was not disappointed. Her eyelids twitched, and a grimace of surprise passed over her face. Tyrion realized he was right. Baelish already managed to cast his nets around her. The next few moments, were crucial. A lot depended on whether he could convince her to trust him.

"Why are you telling me this, my lord?" Sansa questioned, trying to control her emotions. Baelish always appeared to be her friend, so why would he help Joffrey?

"Because I've learned of his unhealthy interest in you."

Sansa moved anxiously, but Tyrion just tipped his head.

"No my lady, I'm not blaming you or accusing you of anything. I just can see and understand that Lord Baelish is interested in you above permissible levels. This is partly due to the fact that you are an extremely beautiful woman, but also partly due to other less noble intentions. I'm worried that you could place your trust in someone who doesn't deserve it, and who would like to use it for malicious intents."

Sansa nervously adjusted the dress on her lap. She sensed instinctively that Tyrion didn't tell her everything. Could she possibly trust him? Could she trust anyone in King's Landing? She had once thought she could trust Margaery, but she had just used her to get closer to Joffrey. She had thought she could trust Baelish, but Tyrion said he was helping Joffrey. Did anyone in this cursed place ever spoke the truth?

"Lord Baelish has always been most kind to me," she declared cautiously, "but if it is true, then I assure you, sir, that I did not know about it and never encouraged him to do anything."

Tyrion sighed heavily seeing his failure. He should have expected it. He had the last card left to play in this game. A card he didn't want to use because it would be cruel, but there was no alternative.

" I know that. All I ask for you is to be careful with him and his suggestion or offering. The last Stark that trusted him, your father, ended up having his knife at the throat."

This time Sansa couldn't hide her surprise and horror. Tears filled her expressive eyes, and her lips trembled from the suppressed cry. Tyrion cursed his insensitivity, but stared firmly at her face. He could not afford to avoid confrontation. Not now, when so much depended on it.

* * *

"I thought I could trust him. I thought he would be loyal because of who we were to each other when we were children." Catelyn confessed staring into space after both Robb and her heard Myrcella's story. "He was my friend."

"But he was not a friend of your husband's." Myrcella soberly pointed out, holding her hand in hers. "He dueled with his brother for your hand and lost. It must have left a strain on his soul. To this day he hasn't married, I haven't even heard of him having children", her voice stopped and Catelyn nodded her head acknowledging her words.

"Yes, my husband noticed it too, he even told me, but I've dismissed it," Catelyn turned her head in disbelief, " I was flattered, and I never thought it would be meaningful," she whispered covering her mouth with her hand to quench the sobbing.

"He betrayed my father because of something that happened years ago?!" Robb couldn't understand what they were talking about "Because of one lost duel?!"

Myrcella looked at him with her huge green eyes, " No, my King, not because of the duel, because of the loss of his only love. Because he was deprived the one thing he wanted the most in the world."

Robb looked at her in silence, processing her words. All because of lost love? He couldn't grasp it.

* * *

Petyr paid his people and watched them disappear into the crowd with a smile of satisfaction. Soon, very soon he would be free. On the day of Joffrey and Margaery wedding, Olenna would make her move, and that would cause enough distraction for him to make his own unnoticed. He'd take away Sansa and go, hmmm, anyplace. Maybe to Starks camp, maybe to Braavos? He had enough money from the royal vault to fulfill his dreams.

Satisfied with himself, he headed forward and didn't notice the little kid's shape that has been following him like a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think:)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what You think:)


End file.
